


All of us around the sun

by mylongestoof



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: And "Big Workload" Librarian/Museum Curator Jon!, Because their roles are being filled by the others, F/F, F/M, Featuring Sad Farmer Martin!, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, I talked about this on Tumblr so..., I'm just very excited for this!, It's going to be very fluffy! And maybe some angst as well, Like sorry Abigail is not there, M/M, Multi, Neither is Emily nor Haley, Or Sebastian, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sort of a mix between AU and Crossover, That means characters as well I don't want to spoil, They/Them Pronouns for Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Where I have some of the original Stardew Valley characters but others I do not, or sam, rated teen for cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylongestoof/pseuds/mylongestoof
Summary: After the death of his mother, Martin finds the deed to a farm given to him by his late grandfather. Dissatisfied by his life, he moves there immediately, and finds friendship, understanding, love, and also, a cat. That's pretty cool.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	All of us around the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the title is from Never Meant To Know by Tally Hall, I'm sorry :(  
> Also, let me know if you'd like to see more of this. I wasn't sure if anyone would like this, but I went back and forth with an anon on Tumblr, and they had some very good ideas and got my brain juices working, so I actually wrote something for once.

The bus to Stardew Valley was quiet and boring. There was no one else on it, and hardly any signal, as to be expected. Martin had little to keep him entertained. The sights were beautiful, though. The noticeable color change of the trees as soon as they entered the valley and the fruit that they bore looked amazing. They looked fresh and tasty.

Martin supposed that he’d get used to fresh fruit in Stardew Valley.

Sitting on the mildly uncomfortable bus seat, Martin thought back to how he ended up here, with one suitcase sitting next to him with all of his life in tow. How did Martin end up like this?

He supposed that it must have started from birth, but that would have been too long ago. He entertained the thought that it might have started with his father leaving when he was nine, but…he didn’t want to dwell on _that_ more than he had to, especially on a public bus where the seats smell of pee.

Martin put the downfall of his life, finally, at the moment he had dropped out of school to take care of his mother. The moment he had pledged his life at his dead end job to make ends meet. That had to be it.

It was all for naught, in the end. Martin was left with a mother who despised him for only trying his best and with a job that made him feel only emptiness or sorrow. When his mother died, Martin looked through her things, and found that his grandfather had left him a farm some years ago.

His mother had hidden it from him. He felt angry, rightfully so, but mostly, he felt relieved. He could leave Zuzu city, he could leave his job. Martin had never been particularly good at taking care of plants, but he was almost sure that it was because he was working all the time! Surely, if it was his job, he’d be good at it! And farming had to pay well in a valley such as Stardew Valley, right? Away from Zuzu city, he would be secure enough in himself that he could eventually make a new life for himself?

A pipe dream, perhaps, but the mere thought of it made Martin pack his things away and move down there immediately. Which was where Martin found himself now, pulling into the bus station of Pelican Town, where Martin would live.

As Martin pulled him and his suitcase off of the dank smelling bus, he noticed two figures standing off to the side, seemingly waiting for him. Martin had read on the internet that Pelican Town was rather small, so maybe some people had come to greet him? Martin didn’t want to assume. He stepped forward, ready to make his way to his new farm.

A tall, suited man blocked his path. He looked _very_ out of place, especially with the sly smile on his face. He held out his hand, and began to introduce himself.

“Greetings, Mr. Blackwood! I am Mayor Elias Bouchard, and I’ve come to formally greet you. Welcome to Stardew Valley, and welcome to Pelican Town.”

Martin reluctantly took his hand, “H-Hello, Mayor Bouchard. It’s just Martin, please.”

The woman beside him nodded in his direction, giving off a more friendly look, “The name’s Robin! I’m the town carpenter.”

Martin nodded, “Oh, cool. That’s useful.”

She chuckled, “Sure is! You'll probably see a lot more of me, what with the nature of your job, eh?" Martin shrugged. He didn't know farming and carpentry went hand in hand, but you learn something new every day!

“Well, Mr. Blackwood, we should escort you to your new home. We have to tell you, it’s a bit, erm…run down. Your grandfather was getting on a bit in his old age, and he did pass away a while ago, you know how it is.” Elias explained, as they all began to walk back to Martin’s farm.

Martin didn’t know how it "is", or how it was. He had only met his grandfather once, when he was a child, and he knew nothing of his death until very recently.

“Right.” Martin agreed, for the simple sake of getting Elias to shut up.

“You’ll have your work cut out for you, but I’m sure with a lot of hard work and dedication, you’ll have a fine farm! Isn’t that right Robin?” Elias asked, as they stepped into the gates of the farm.

Robin must have truly seen the farm for the first time, because she gasped as she took in the sight of it. It was overgrown with trees and grass. Rocks were everywhere, and the house was…well, apparently Martin’s grandfather had never been one for style. Or comfort apparently.

“It looks like shit.” She said, before covering her mouth, “Um, I mean-”

“No, that’s fine.” Martin said, “It’s a fixer-upper. I can handle this. This is what I came here for. Uh…thank you both. I’ll…see you later?”

Robin nodded, and began to walk back. Elias, however, stood still, looking at the house with a sort of fondness in his eyes, the most emotion that he had shown since Martin had arrived.

“Mr. Bouchard?” Martin asked, "See you...tomorrow?" Martin thought he was being rather clear in the most polite way.

“Right…” Elias said, “Tomorrow, you should probably introduce yourself to the townsfolk. There aren’t a lot, especially here in Pelican Town, so it’s good to acquaint yourself with them. You’ll be seeing a lot of them, and who knows…you might make a friend or two.”

Martin nods again, “How is the town? Are they nice?”

Elias thinks about it for a good, long minute, as if he has to recall if they are nice or not.

“Yes.” He finally says, “Sorry, we have a few new members to our town. You know how it is, the…vibe here is, as they say, immaculate.”

From Martin’s perspective, Elias appeared to be at least five years older than him. He sounded like an old man! Maybe he just had a younger face. Maybe mayoring a town such as Pelican Town was a peaceful and stress-free job that made him appear younger.

“And I just hired a new librarian…or he’s a museum curator? I’m not quite sure, because he does both of those jobs. Or rather, he does one of those right now, since our last one ran away with all of our artifacts.” Elias scowled, “Gertrude was a piece of work. Be glad you never met her Martin, she was a stain on this town.”

“I’m sorry, did you say she _stole_ the artifacts?”

“Right, it’s getting late. I best be going back home. I have dinner to make and paperwork to file. See you tomorrow, yes? Mingling about, I hope?”

Elias swiftly turns around without an answer and disappears behind the treeline. Martin sighs, and walks into his new home. He had already had such a long day, so he just wrote off the experience with Elias as weird and nothing more.

His new house is small, of course, but there’s a fireplace, a TV, and tools he can use without having to pay even more from his savings, which admittedly wasn't a lot. On the table, however, there was a package. He quickly opened it, and found fifteen parsnip seeds. Martin smiled; what a perfect start to his farming career. Tomorrow morning, he’d wake up bright and early and plant those immediately.

After setting those in his bag to take out, Martin quickly made his bed and turned off the light. Tomorrow was the official start to his brand-new life. He was really putting everything he had into how well tomorrow would go.

So, no pressure tomorrow.


End file.
